8213
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: A short J/L scene that could have followed after tonight's episode :)


"Have a good time tonight Al?" Joey said, entering his house, taking his jacket off and throwing it over the banister. No response.

He walked into the living room puzzled, until he saw his sister & girlfriend curled up on the sofa together with a film on in the background, both girls asleep.

He smiled at the sight, glad the two most important people in his life were getting on so well, he'd have to quiz Alice though. Make sure she's not telling Lauren stories of him as a kid or anything embarrassing. He rolled his eyes at the thought, Lauren finds enough things to wind him up about, without his sister's help. He definitely didn't need them ganging up on him.

He walked around the coffee table to turn the film, some lame chick film they'd picked, he turned it off. "Hey I was watching that" he heard his girlfriend mumble, still half-asleep. He walked over to her and crouched down.

"Hey babe" he leaned to kiss Lauren. "Didn't think you'd be here" She bit her lip and smiled at him. "Wanted to see you", she ducked her head, almost embarrassed at the fact she missed him. He thought it was cute, he hadn't seen much of her either and missed her as well. She'd been caught in the battle between her dad and sister, and he'd been busy working and trying to smooth things over with his sister.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and nodded his head towards his sister "Taking it was a good night then?" she nodded "It was fun. Grandma Dot played Never Have I Ever with us, mentally scarred at the images" she said with a laugh, causing him to smile. Glad he wasn't there, if that was the case. He doesn't think he'd be too welcome anyway, as they were celebrating Whitney and Tyler's engagement.

"Guessing you're staying tonight?" he asked, leaning to take a mouthful out of her glass, grimacing at the taste. They obviously didn't end the night at the Vic. She hmm'd for a few seconds, pulling a face and shaking. "Actually I probably should get back."

He tugged her up by an arm, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Probably?" he said with a smirk, leaning in and hovering just above her mouth. She smirked back at him, looking up from under her long lashes "Uh-huh. Abs will be wondering where I am." She tried to side-step him, but his hold held her in place. "Ditching me for your sister?" he pressed a kiss quick to her lips before pulling away. "Disappointing babe, disappointing." He said, laughter evident in his voice. "Are you working tomorrow?" He nodded at her, seeing her face somewhat fall in disappointment. "Not in 'til late though." She smiled. "What are you thinking babe?" She half-shrugged. "Got to get some more art supplies and food shop", he guessed his face must have shown his confusion at the idea of her shopping. "Mum sent more money. Me and Abs took a chunk before Nan spent it all" He nodded. "Want me to come shopping with you? How domesticated we are." He said with a smirk, making her laugh like he intended. "Well I wasn't actually going to make you come shopping, I was going to see if you wanted to meet me after" She shrugged "But if you wanna help me, then go for it" She grinned at him, pushing up onto her tip-toes so she could reach him for a kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss, tilting his head more towards her so she could go back down to her natural height.

They broke apart, Joey groaning, as they heard, "Gross. Do not want to see that" Alice mumbled, half-asleep, rolling over. Lauren laughed at his sister's grumpiness, both girls shared the mutual dislike of hating sleep being interrupted. "It's alright Al. I should go anyway", Joey groaned, Lauren grinning at him. She picked her bag and shoes up of the floor, leaning down to one-arm hug his sister. "Go to bed lovely. I'll see you tomorrow", his sister grumbling but agreeing stood up too. Both girls made their way past Joey and out of the living room.

"Wait, I'll walk you home" he went to put his jacket on before she stopped him. "Don't be daft, it's hardly far." She scoffed at him, smiling at the same time so he knew she appreciated him offering even if she had no intention of letting him. "You're pathetic" Alice said with a laugh. "My hard man of a brother, totally under the thumb" she teased, making Lauren laugh and Joey defensive. "Am not."

Lauren interrupted them "Right before you start a sibling Are too, are not argument" she smirked as both siblings shared a look, that's totally what would have just happened. "I'm going to go" She pouted her lips at Joey, making him lean in to kiss her, her deepening in before breaking it. "Night babes. Night Alice" she called over her shoulder, Alice calling her goodbye back and Joey sharing another quick kiss with his girlfriend before shutting the door. "Whipped!" his sister shouted as she ran up the stairs. He groaned, he did totally have two of the most challenging girls in the world in his life.


End file.
